


I Care For You, That's What I Do

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Domestic Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nursing, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Even the worst flu is no match for Mako Kino.
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Mizuno Ami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I Care For You, That's What I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, this fanfiction is NOT in response to COVID19. I actually wrote this story a few years ago and just never got around to uploading.

Ami was sick. The smallest of the Inners had been for days, fighting a nasty flu bug that had laid out most of Tokyo that winter. If Ami had been a normal human, she would have most likely ended up in the hospital. As it was, with sailor healing, she instead never quite got that bad but had yet to get any better.

The other girls did their best for her, of course. Usagi was beside herself with worry, bringing comics and tears every day. Rei brought Ami’s classwork (having immediately decided to gather the beloved assignments, despite being the only one who didn’t attend Ami’s school now). The fire soldier then helped Ami as she sluggishly finished each problem. Mina made sailor plans and shadow puppets, easing Ami’s fears about being out of the team indefinitely.

Mako herself did what she did best. When Ami had gotten sick, Mako had set up shop at Ami’s spacious apartment. Dr. Mizuno liked and trusted Mako, and it wasn’t as if Mako had anyone to miss at home. She was the best choice to stay and help Ami until the ice soldier was back on her feet.

And Mako loved to heal. She wasn’t smart like Ami, or fast like Rei. She couldn’t plan like Mina, and she didn’t have Usagi’s faith. But Mako could take care of people in pain. She could take care of Ami.

So the brunette made fresh soup before school for Ami to eat while she was gone. She cleaned the huge apartment and tended her flowers, brought over to bring a little sunshine to the sterile home. She floundered through the daily homework sessions with the girls, and then made bland, soft things that Ami might be able to keep down for dinner. And then she did it all again the next morning.

It was on the fourth day of this routine that Mako found Ami sitting in front of her computer before bed. The blue-haired girl was hunched and shivering in just a white tee shirt and a pair of Mako’s green pajama bottoms, cinched tightly to her smaller frame. Mako sighed with exasperated affection.

“Ami, you need to go to bed.”

Ami turned bleary eyes to her friend and tried to smile. A cough shook her roughly, which marred an otherwise very pretty face.

“I will. I just need to finish this report.”

“Ami, Honey, you did finish it. Rei looked it over.” Mako walked over and carefully pried Ami’s hands from the keyboard. Lifting Ami up in her arms, Mako walked the smaller girl to her bed across the room and sat her down. “Remember? And you already read tomorrow’s chapter for English. And you finished your sentences for Japanese and your math problems.”

“I wanted to do one last read-through.” Ami said softly, though she leaned into Mako and sighed in relief. Mako extracted herself long enough to pull off her over-sized pink sweatshirt and help Ami into it. Having expected exactly this (as it was a usual issue when Ami was sick), Mako had already placed a mug of piping hot tea on the bedside table. Grabbing it, she gently pushed the cup into Ami’s trembling hands.

“It’ll be great. You’re so smart and Rei wouldn’t let you down.”

“You’re right, of course. You’re such a comfort, Mako.” Ami said as she took a long sip of the tea. The real smile on her face was all the reward Mako needed for her efforts. The drink was her own blend, tinkered to suit Ami’s tastes exactly. “This is wonderful, by the way.”

“Thanks!” Mako said with a beaming smile. She kissed the side of Ami’s head, just glad to be there for her sick little friend. “Need anything else, Love?”

“I don’t think so. My computer will shut itself down.” Ami said as she placed the half-empty mug on the table again. She lay down, snuggled deeper into the bed, and smiled even wider when Mako tucked her in. Then her smile turned shy. “Actually, I do have one more request.”

“Anything.”

“Would you stay?” Ami’s face, pale with illness, flushed. “Mother said that this particular strain has a downswing a few days in, and I’m a lot colder than I was last night.”

Mako beamed and flopped--gently--onto the empty side of the bed. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Ami turned over in her blankets with a sigh of contentment, no more words needed between the two. Mako pulled a blanket over herself and then spooned the sick girl.

“Thank you, Mako.” Ami said as she held onto Mako’s strong arm. “You’ve been wonderful this week.”

“Aw, it’s no problem.”

“Actually, you’re always wonderful. I hope that you know that.” Ami said quietly. Mako blushed.

“Thank you, Ami. You’re pretty amazing, too.”

“Though leaking, as Mina so aptly put it.” Ami giggled and then coughed, spent with the effort. Mako tightened her grip even as she laughed herself.

“Well, go to sleep and stop up those holes with rest! We’ll have you back to 100 percent in no time.”

“All right.” Ami said. Her reply was tired, but hopeful. Like Mako’s flowers, coming back to life in the spring. “Good night, Mako.”

Mako hunkered down to sleep herself, a human cocoon of healing--of safety. “Goodnight, Beautiful.”


End file.
